Minerva and Elphinstone in Madam Puddifoot's
by Elriaen
Summary: An unplanned proposal gets a rather predictable answer.


_Authors note: I had a couple of very good responses to my previous Minerva/Elphinstone story and someone asked for a story of the two of them when they were young. Well, he is meant to be far older than her so lets say she's about 30-35 here, I hope that counts! I am still trying to figure out these characters so please tell me if you think I've done something OOC. Also, I have no title ideas, anyone like to suggest one?_

'So, how long are you here for Elphinstone?'

'Honestly my dear, we are only just reunited and already you wish to be rid of me?' Elphinstone Urquart laughed deeply as he saw the blush rise on Minerva McGonagall's face. He prided himself on being among the very few who could still provoke it, despite the fact that the young woman was well established as a strict schoolmarm nowadays.

The taller woman coughed to clear her throat and tried to recover. 'You know I wish nothing of the sort. I was simply making polite conversation.'

He winked at her easily, the winter sun glinting off his greying hair. 'Not particularly polite as it suggested that you wish me to leave!'

'It is a perfectly normal inquiry Elphinstone, do not put intent behind it that did not exist!'

'Ah but you did not make your intent clear my dear, so I can interpret it how I may.'

'It does not say much for our friendship that you chose to interpret it negatively.' She was beginning to smile again now, recognising this kind of friendly argument from the days where they worked together. Elphinstone had missed her formidable intellect and forthright attitude. So many of the young employees he had nowadays would simply agree with everything he said and bleat like sheep if he teased. But enough thinking of them, he had a verbal sparring match to win!

'It is no choice but simply the way your words sounded. Perhaps 'I hope you are not far into your stay' would have sounded better.'

'You mean it would have flattered you more.'

'Ah but would I have seen such as flattery?'

'With the way you seem to receive all comments as you wish, no matter what their speaker intended, very likely you would!'

They both laughed together at that, knowing it was true but Elphinstone was such a generous, optimistic character that generally no one minded his playfulness.

Suddenly his mood changed. He already knew what she would say but he couldn't resist asking her once more.

'Are you sure you won't return Minerva? I can offer you-'

'Please Elphinstone, how many times must I give the same answer?' she replied quickly, not needing him to finish the question. He was very wrongfully happy to see the regret in her eyes though, as it gave him hope that she missed him as much as he missed her. 'I am happy here at Hogwarts.'

He regretted bringing up her old job under him at the Ministry but he did miss her so. If she returned, he would have the pleasure of seeing her every day, not to mention her incredible standard of work. Those two short years she was working with him were the most satisfying of his career or in fact, his life. However, they had been through this many many times and he had to hide a sigh as he held the door open for her to enter Madam Puddifoot's teashop. Thankfully it was not a weekend where the students were allowed in the village so the shop was fairly quiet.

The silence between them was slightly awkward as they sat, which the portly older wizard supposed he was responsible for. Normally the two could sit together in perfect silence for a long time without feeling uncomfortable. This time it was he who cleared his throat nervously.

'Forgive me Minerva, you know I ask only out of great esteem for you.'

She smiled a little wryly, replying 'Of course.' She gave him a small smile, looking more relaxed.

He however, only became more tense. 'I in fact, esteem you so greatly that... I would like to ask something of you Minerva.'

A frown line appeared between her brows. He normally didn't take such a serious tone. However, she simply inclined her head slightly towards him for him to continue.

'Minerva, I would like to ask you to marry me.'

The change was instant. The irritating Madam Puddifoot gasped loudly enough to silence the entire establishment and she was gaping at them with wide eyes from two tables away, where she had been coming to get their order. Everyone followed her bulging eyes to the table where Elphinstone and Minerva sat.

Minerva herself had utterly frozen. She barely seemed to be even breathing. Elphinstone knew instantly her answer would be in the negative, he knew her face better than he knew his own. Her every wall was up, her features were masked so she didn't reveal anything but Elphinstone could feel the inherent distress coming from her in waves. He straightened in his chair, cursing himself for a fool that he did this so publicly, but determined not to make it even more mortifying for her.

Finally, she opened her eyes. 'I cannot.' she said, short and cold.

'I understand.' he replied, though he didn't in the slightest. There was an astounding amount of pain in the young woman's eyes that he desperately wanted to know the cause of but he did understand that it stopped her from even considering his offer. Gently, he smiled sadly, releasing her.

Clearly she knew him well also as she quickly took the lifeline his smile gave her and stood. 'Thank you for the walk Elphinstone, I'll see you again.' He only inclined his head in an unknowing imitation of her earlier and she was gone into the frosty street before another second had passed.

'Well!' exclaimed Madam Puddifoot, bustling up to him as the other patrons slowly returned to their tea. 'How incredibly rude of her! I had always thought of her as a sensible woman, if a little too serious for herself but-'

'Hush woman.' Elphinstone was amazed to find the harsh voice was his. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to someone that way. Even more surprising was the fact that he didn't want to stop. 'That woman is far greater than you will ever understand. And our business here was nothing for you to comment upon!' And with even greater gravity that the witch who had just rejected him, he swept from the shop.

He could not even see her further up the street towards the castle so she must have been almost running to get away from the awful scene. Gently exhaling, he turned the other way, attempting to rationalise his thoughts.

The only thing that was clear to him in the jumble that was his mind was that he was going to ask her again. He hadn't planned to ask her then, otherwise he'd never have put her through such embarrassment! Elphinstone Urquhart was well known in the ministry for being rather relentless in pursuing what he wanted. After many long years of happy bachelorhood, he had finally found the woman he wanted to marry.

Now if only she would open up enough to tell him why she said no...


End file.
